ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack (Earth-19)
Jack is one of the original members of the Team on Earth-19. Physical appearance Personality Powers and abilities *'Turning into liquid' *'Electricity blasts' Weaknesses *'Immaturity' *'Cold temperatures' History May 2012 Jack arrived at the space base in Cape Canaveral slightly after everyone else but still introduced himself to many of the other recruits. Slick introduced himself to the group and lead them to the ship they would take to get to the Academy. The recruits arrive at the Academy, and Slick tells them they will probably go to their barracks first because they have arrived early. Before the enter the docking bay of the Academy, Kruto, a Magister, greets them. As the recruits watch from their ship, there is a massive explosion within the Academy. Once inside the Academy, Jack stayed in the lobby with all the recruits except for Paper, Rob, and Zon. They eventually noticed that the three recruits were gone and began to snoop around the Academy themselves. The group split up and Jack ended up with Toon, Brian, and Water. He suggested that they look for a weapons storage room. They eventually met up with Paper, Rob, and Zon and compared notes, but neither group had learned much. Later, Jack helped fight Vilgax's soldiers. He also questioned Paper on why he was in charge, but eventually agreed. After the recruits discussed their options and made their plan, Jack stayed behind and fought more of Vilgax's soldiers. Eventually, they defeated all the soldiers. After the fight was over, the Magisters congratulated them on their victory. Lotin arrived at the Academy with the late, and only female recruit, Bink. They all introduced themselves to her and then the Magisters showed the recruits their barracks. Jack debriefed with the rest of the recruits about the mission, which included the fact that the Academy was practically empty during the attack. Jack was captured by Dr. Animo along with all the other recruits except for Zon, and was taken to Dr. Animo's base. Jack remained silent as the others encouraged Zon as he arrived at the the base to rescue them and fought Dr. Animo. Zon eventually rescued the recruits and brought them back to the Academy. Jack was present when Hornbok explained how the Shuffler worked, and then witnessed Animo return to the Academy to steal it. Jack was present in class and witnessed Rob fight Slick as part of a demonstration. He then exited the room when class was dismissed. Jack was with the rest of the recruits when Rob told the others that he though Slick and Relgo were spies. After Paper revealed that he had run background checks on everyone, Jack was the first one to complain. He later followed the rest of the recruits as they began to snoop throughout the Academy. Jack stayed with the rest of the group as Paper went ahead, but later heard a scream within a secret room in the Academy. The team ran into the room and discovered Paper being attacked by Lotin. He later witnessed Lotin apologize as all the students returned to the barracks. Jack was in the barracks when Paper shared the data he recovered from the secret room with the other students. They agreed to snoop around more that night. Jack and the rest of the recruits when to the meeting room beyond the secret room and saw someone operating a computer delete a bunch of files. He later helped defeat a giant robot that was attacking the Academy. Jack was present when Paper realized that his computer had been stolen. Relationships Appearances To be completed. References Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd